


Love like Woah

by padamaa (orphan_account)



Series: Inspired [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/padamaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke decides to talk to Bellamy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love like Woah

_High, we get so high_  
But we fall down  
It's no surprise  
It's here we go, fighting  
There you go again

 

 

Clarke hadn’t seen Bellamy since she treated him and saw the date on his arm. She didn’t know if he was ignoring her or what. But she didn’t like it. Eventually she did see him again, chatting up some girl that come down a while ago. A pretty little blonde, she looked a lot like Clarke from the back and that had to count for something right? They were flirting, he ignoring completely that he had the date that they technically met on his arm and she knew that he knew that she had seen the tattoo. He didn’t want to talk about it. But she did.

“Bellamy. We need to talk.” Clarke didn’t mind interrupting the little conversation between him and that girl.

“Sorry. Can’t.” Bellamy smiled. “A little busy here.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, grabbed him by the collar and led them away from prying eyes.

“We need to talk. Now. It’s important. And I think you know what it’s about.”

 


End file.
